


Не сгорай

by Riakon



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — А в паху ты тоже седой? — вопрос сопровождается игривым вздёргиванием бровей, и в сигаретном дыме лицо напротив выглядит бледнее, чем оно есть.Хотя, судя по неравномерному загару, широкоплечий мужчина, слишком тяжёлый и, наверняка, неповоротливый, привык зарабатывать на жизнь чем-то другим, нежели перебиранием струн на лютне и сладким голосом. Вопрос только в том, какого хера тот забыл на заднем дворе консерватории, где, по традиции, в день влюблённых дают концерты и пиарятся молодые исполнители.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 2





	Не сгорай

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Пальцы находят колёсико зажигалки, проворачивают бока с мелкими насечками до слышимого хруста, вызывающего странную улыбку на лице. Так быть не должно, идеального музыкального слуха вполне хватает, чтобы услышать, как зазубрины высекают искру, заставляя гореть бензин, опаляя пальцы, которые почти ничего не чувствуют.

Стик сигареты хрустит и этот шорох отличается, конечно от того, что он слышал всего мгновенье назад. Как можно не различить разницу в звуке кремния и бумаги? Они ведь издают совершенно непохожие шорохи, такие отчётливые, словно человек и пёс, имитирующий обычную речь, и не нужно слышать всё до последней фальшивой ноты и хрипотцы в голосе исполнителя, чтобы с уверенностью назвать какой из них где.

Пламя обжигает лишь добираясь до беззащитной, не успевшей покрыться мозолями ладони, высекая ухмылку на губах — фаланги под слоем толстой кожи с насечками наростов почти ничего не чувствуют, как и он сам, и, наверное, так и должно быть для того кто постоянно возится с лютней. 

«Дорога в хирурги закрыта», — мысль проплывает мыльным пузырём и рассыпается пенным крошевом, напоминая — резать людей совсем не то, чем действительно хотелось бы заниматься человеку, который с самого детства влюбился лишь в один инструмент, чем подписал себе приговор.

Может быть даже смертный.

Струны не режут кожу уже довольно давно — за столько лет навык обращаться с инструментом лучше, чем с любой из девушек был доведён до совершенства, хотя за это и пришлось заплатить возможностью чувствовать собственные пальцы, и то, как пламя языка припекает их до тех пор, пока и под толстой коркой не расцветёт белёсое пятно ожога, напоминая — даже бесчувственная кожа всё-таки ощущает. Ей можно причинить боль.

Но не владельцу.

Сигарета мнётся безжалостно, табак почти шипит от того как трётся внутри тонкой папиросной бумаги, но язычок огня всё никак не коснётся самого кончика, не нарушит баланс терпкого запаха и искусственного аромата яблок дорогих дамских сигарет, позаимствованных из сумочки прошлой пассии.

«Никакого курения, мороженого и даже не смей кричать», — строгие матушкины советы, имеющие вес полноценных приказов бьют сознание тяжёлыми сапогами, заставляя складывать фак из пальцев и ухмыляться, пуская яд пропитавший разум тусклым отражением на лицо. 

Нужно раскурить несчастный стик, если уж вышел, дать голосовым связкам понять — божественный голос, доставшийся генетической лотереей, ни что иное, чем временное преимущество. Всё кончается, да и сам он тоже вот-вот, пальцы ведь уже омертвели, а там и до сердца недалеко. Всего-то скользнуть мозолями по ладони, запястьям, миновать локтевой сгиб, прижаться к плечу, и вот, каменная тишина затронет, наконец-то сердце, давая понять — не имеет значения то, что никому не нужны сложенные строки и написанные песни. И можно поставить точку, ведь под таким панцирем нет уже ничего, за что стоило бы бороться музыканту.

Боль прошивает на сгибе двух фаланг, и горечь касается и губ. Может подраться? Если взять лютню и разбить её о голову первого встречного станет ли ему лучше? Воздух начнёт проникать в лёгкие? Осознание того, что внутри покуда теплится жизнь, причиняя всему телу страдания, наполнит разум? Или же всё и останется настолько же беспросветным, и лишь обломки единственного ценного предмета обладания окончательно доломают рассудок из согнутого до предела состояния?

Металл зажигалки такой горячий, что обычный человек, пожалуй, и не выдержал бы, но не он. Нужно смахнуть пламя, стряхнуть и, прежде чем навершие остынет, вжать его в ладонь до той самой боли, припекающей незаживающую рану, вырывая клубы пара из распахнутого в немом крике рта. Беззащитная плоть даёт знать острым уколом до самых костей, вот только это не имеет никакого значения сейчас. Важно лишь то, что внутри, а не снаружи, и боли недостаточно, чтобы стало легче и лучше.

Конечно, стоит перестать делать вид, что всё хорошо, да? Славный мальчик, которому повезло в жизни чувствует себя по-настоящему живым лишь в такие моменты — контролируемое предвосхищение опасности и грядущего сразу за ним безумия заставляют осознавать что это ещё не конец его пьесы. Дурацкое прозвище, прилипшее со школы и перешедшее в консерваторию в качестве клички, заменившей слишком длинное имя, перемежающееся с титулами, напоминает — на самом деле он куда более ядовит, чем многие могли бы себе представить.

Смертельно, беспощадно. 

«Нужно найти способ», — мыслишка в голове пахнет иначе, чем все остальные, и только поэтому она обретёт совсем другую реализацию. 

Точно, нужно найти способ держать себя в узде. Получать дозировано агонию и адреналин, безумие и страх.

Нужен способ спастись, не утянув на своё дно того, кто окажется рядом. И этот кто-то должен быть для подобного, достаточно сильным, стойким, умеющим выживать в любых условиях и реалиях, и, вместе с тем, не осуждать. Дать столько, сколько нужно, и то, что требуется. 

И не сломаться при этом, конечно же — не раньше, чем сумеет помочь.

«Запросы на сказочного персонажа настолько же нелепы, как если бы я просил о Санте», — хмыканье срывается с губ, заставляя трясти головой из стороны в сторону и стряхивать наваждение, на миг обжигающее образом старого развратника, из уст которого даже «хо-хо-хо» звучит как особенно пошлая шутка.

Яркое и горячее пламя, наконец, касается сигаретного края и длинный сизый дым тянется вслед за рукой, когда фильтр прижимается к губам, но ещё до того, как удаётся сделать первую затяжку всё тело вздрагивает от резкого баритона:

— Хриплые прокуренные голоса отвратительны, — незнакомый обладатель этого низкого, и, явно надсаженного сокровища, подкравшийся совершенно бесшумно, заставляет усмехнуться немного веселее, чем раньше, сморгнуть, оценивающе осматривая его от макушки до пят.

Пепельно-серые волосы и такие же брови наводят на мысли о странной мутации, жёлтые глаза с вертикальными как у кошки зрачками заставляют протянуть руку — Лютик точно знает, что кыски его любят, и, возможно, именно поэтому у барышень он пользуется бешеным успехом.

Засаленные, слежавшиеся на вид волосы и на ощупь оказываются сальными и жирными, а пальцы мгновенно натыкаются на плохо рассосавшийся шрам, прокатываясь по телу возбуждением. Впрочем, может это и потому, что незнакомец глядит на него волком исподлобья, так, словно вот-вот кинется. Будь ему было чуть менее насрать, то, пожалуй, это стало бы причиной испуга, а не стояка, давящего на жёсткий шов трусов, выбранных за восхитительную способность не только скрывать то, как член наливается кровью, но и причинять этим неудобство, позволяющее взять себя в руки и сбросить неуместное возбуждение.

«Никакого комфорта во время выступлений», — молчаливый лозунг был принят после первого подросткового концерта, когда пришлось думать о расчленёнке и вывернутых наружу кишках, только чтобы у него не поднялся перед зрителями.

— А в паху ты тоже седой? — вопрос сопровождается игривым вздёргиванием бровей, и в сигаретном дыме лицо напротив выглядит бледнее, чем оно есть.

Хотя, судя по неравномерному загару, широкоплечий мужчина, слишком тяжёлый и, наверняка, неповоротливый, привык зарабатывать на жизнь чем-то другим, нежели перебиранием струн на лютне и сладким голосом. Вопрос только в том, какого хера тот забыл на заднем дворе консерватории, где, по традиции, в день влюблённых дают концерты и пиарятся молодые исполнители.

Сильная рука так быстро сжимается на горле, что даже пикнуть времени не остаётся. 

«Ошибочка вышла», — ещё одно не утешающее открытие, но себя можно и простить за это, ведь даже толстые из кошаков тоже выглядят неповоротливыми, и используют это, убеждая жертву в том, что эта громадина не способна прыгнуть и придавить всем своим весом какого-нибудь воробья.

Ассоциация с птичкой дополняет реальность, в которой настолько стремительный рывок едва ли был заметен — вот, никотин поступал в лёгкие, смешавшись с кислородом, а вот, лишь жар жёстких, словно железо, пальцев сжимает гортань. 

«Тебя поймали, а дальше что?» — вопрос рвётся наружу, проникая в кровь и разносясь по всему телу, ожиданием, когда пропитанного насквозь собственным ядом Лютика проглотят заживо.

Улыбка, пьяная, довольная, не скрывающая того наслаждения, которое появляется внутри растекается по губам, заставляя странные жёлтые глаза, выдающие очередного мутанта, округлиться.

Захват слабнет, но это уже не важно, ведь только одно желание — убедиться, в собственной правоте. Выходец заражённой Зоны наверняка умеет убивать быстро, медленно, так, чтобы жертва наслаждалась процессом, или напротив, и этот здоровяк не возится с краской в попытке сделать себя куда более мужественным и брутальным.

«Дровосек, старающийся понравится другим дровосекам», — изрядно надоевшая шутейка появляется в мозгу и гаснет, ведь грёбаные шрамы точно настоящие, а не те, которые делают на Хэллоуин, чтобы завалить очередную цыпочку.

Потрясающий наросты имеют длинную историю, от которой пахнет рифмой и историей, которую можно завернуть в стихотворные строки и поведать слушателям по всему миру, заставляя идти за ложными мечтами на край света и падать с него прямо в тьму, поглотившую душу певца и поэта.

Да и бороды нет у мутанта, как и брендовых вещичек, сделанных специально в ретро стиле чтобы подчеркнуть то, насколько уникален этот парень, мол, он не следит за модой — таких товарищей видно сразу же и издалека по хипстерским очкам и дурацкой шапочке-гондоне, прилипающей к голове словно упомянутое средство защиты.

Нет, этот кошак настоящий как его собственная лютня — до последнего выступа, до щербинки, до удивления, в распахнувшихся глазах и подрагивании седых ресниц. Хриплый выдох заставляет вздрогнуть, плечи — опустится, давая понять, что нечаянный знакомый действительно переживает по поводу нанесённых травм.

Боль, подчиняющая, ставящая на колени и прижимающая голову к плахе отступает, ожог между фаланг горит так же, как лёгкие, но теперь не настолько сильно хочется разрезать собственное горло, доставая оттуда паршивые связки, в которых решительно нет никакого толку, когда он поёт.

— Если ты хочешь секса, то просто скажи, и пойдём, поебёмся, — брови сами по себе дёргаются, интонации звучат мурлычаще, несмотря на короткий приступ кашля, что не удалось сдержать, заставляя мутанта скривиться от презрения, отступить на шаг, словно то, что он вмешался не в своё дело можно как-то отыграть назад. 

— Курва, — шипит тот по-польски, заставляя зайтись заливистым смехом, снова и снова щёлкая колёсиком зажигалки и чувствуя, как явный жар обдаёт пальцы, исчезает и опять появляется.

— А ты интересный, — заявление остаётся без ответа — хмурый мужик тушит упавшую в подтаявший и снова смёрзшийся, а потому особенно хрусткий снег. Переливы этого звука буквально насилуют уши, заставляя чуть морщить нос от того с каким упоением незнакомец втаптывает уголёк в застывшую воду. — Пожалуй, я с тобой прогуляюсь.

Пальцы нашаривают край сумки вслепую — невозможно отвести взгляд от живого и настоящего кота, прячущегося в шкуре волка, и не думать о том, что, может быть, дурацкий день влюблённых, когда ему придётся вспоминать весь арсенал лирических песен, написанных им за несколько лет в консерватории, нет так уж плох.

Нужно лишь решить покончить со всем — с творчеством, с пением, с жизнью, и почувствовать крепкую хватку на глотке. Не так уж и много, по всей видимости.

— Просто съебись, — обрывает его приятный, надсаженный голос, но Лютику уже плевать на любые слова — он шагает, чуть прикрывая глаза и включаясь в самый привычный для него ритм «я расскажу тебе обо всём, что ты даже не хочешь знать», пока его разум занят совсем не тем.

«Как же ты, золотце, потерял свой дивный голос? Как он охрип? Под кем ты кричал?» — вопросы колют кончики пальцев, заставляя ускорять речь в один бессмысленный и бессвязный поток, пока в голове рождаются первые ноты, что выльются в прилипчивую песню или новую балладу, смысл которой каждый будет додумывать сам.

Любопытство и адреналин мешаются в однородный коктейль звуком хруста тяжёлых сапог и долгого «хм».


End file.
